sedzia_anna_maria_wesolowskafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Odcinek 14
Sylwia Bednarek żyła żądzą zemsty. Urodziła niepełnosprawne dziecko i całą winą za to obarczyła lekarza – Marka Cichego. Uważa, że nie dopełnił swoich obowiązków. Pewnego zimowego wieczoru ktoś strzela do Marka Cichego. Główną podejrzaną jest Sylwia, ale czy to ona usiłowała go zabić? Obsada Pracownicy sądu Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Prokurator Artur Łata Adwokat Magdalena Wilk Strażnik Jarosław Dąbrowski Oskarżona Oskarżona Sylwia Bednarek Świadkowie Świadek Marek Cichy Świadek Wojciech Cichy Świadek Arkadiusz Bednarek Świadek Andrzej Bartkowski Świadek Małgorzata Tomana Świadek Tomasz Bednarek Pozostałe osoby, których ta sprawa dotyczy Rafał Bednarek Przebieg Akt oskarżenia Prokurator Artur Łata oskarżył Sylwię Bednarek o to, że w dniu trzeciego stycznia dwa tysiące szóstego roku około godziny dziewiętnastej trzydzieści wtargnęła do mieszkania doktora Cichego w Gorzowie. Strzeliła do niego z pistoletu Walter P9 z tłumikiem. Pociągnęła za spust z zamiarem zabójstwa. Kula utknęła blisko serca. Wcześniej, we wrześniu dwa tysiące czwartego roku oskarżona będąc w szóstym miesiącu ciąży urodziła dziecko, które urodziło się niepełnosprawne na skutek niedopatrzenia doktora Marka Cichego. Syn oskarżonej doznał nieodwracalnego niedotlenienia. Nie będzie już nigdy zdrowy. Oskarżonej zarzuca się: -usiłowanie zabójstwa przy użyciu broni palnej (art. 148§1 kk w zw. z art. 13§1 kk), -ciężki uszczerbek na zdrowiu (art. 156§1 pkt 2 kk), -nielegalne posiadanie broni (art. 263§2 kk). Grozi jej za to kara 25 lat pozbawienia wolności albo kara dożywotniego pozbawienia wolności. Zeznania Zeznania Sylwii Bednarek Sylwia Bednarek nie przyznaje się do dokonania zarzucanych jej czynów. Nienawidzi Marka Cichego za to, co zrobił. Jej syn, Rafał, zawsze będzie upośledzony. Chce, żeby winny odpowiedział za to, co zrobił, ale ma dość własnych kłopotów i nigdy nie strzeliłaby do tego człowieka. Siedzi teraz niewinnie, a jej mąż musi się zajmować dziećmi. Odmawia składania zeznań, ale gdy sędzia pyta, czy powie jaka jest sytuacja życiowa, mówi, że ma dwóch synów – Tomka i Rafałka. Nie ma własnego źródła utrzymania, mąż daje jej co miesiąc 1500 złotych. Ma zasiłek na chore dziecko. Zeznania Marka Cichego Zostaje wezwany świadek Marek Cichy – pokrzywdzony. Upośledzenie dziecka Sylwii Bednarek to nie jest jego wina. Nie ma nic na sumieniu i uważa, że nie popełnił żadnego błędu w sztuce lekarskiej. Poród był przedwczesny, a on nawet nie wiedział, że oskarżona rodzi. Słowa te powodują zdenerwowanie klientki Magdaleny Wilk. Uważa, że doktor wyłączył celowo telefon. Ten jednak mówi, że komórka zwyczajnie mu się rozładowała. Sędzia prosi, aby opisał wydarzenia z trzeciego stycznia. Około wpół do ósmej usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi. Był umówiony z przyjaciółką, więc myślał, że to ona. To niejaka Małgosia, która przyucza się w szpitalu im. Alexandra Fleminga w Gorzowie, jest pielęgniarką. Usiadł na sofie i włączył muzykę, gdy nagle pojawiła się zamaskowana osoba – była ubrana na czarno. Marek Cichy nie jest w stanie podać nawet płci napastnika. Osoba ta szybko wyjęła pistolet i oddała strzał do lekarza. Anna Wesołowska prosi doktora, aby ten opowiedział coś o chorym dziecku oskarżonej. Ten powołuje się na statystykę, z której wynika, że prawie nigdy nie ma mowy o błędzie lekarza, tak też było tym razem. Nie mógł być w czasie porodu, bo zwyczajnie nie wiedział, że ten poród nastąpi. Ponowne zeznania Sylwii Bednarek Sylwia Bednarek chce coś dodać. Opowiada, że w dniu narodzin dziecka czekała na lekarza. Wszyscy za nim biegali, wszyscy go szukali, ale jego nie było. Wtedy zaczęła rodzić. Przez to, że był to poród przedwczesny, doszło do porażenia mózgowego. Wykrzykuje, że to, co tutaj się dzieje to nie jest sprawiedliwość, medyk cały czas kłamie. Ponowne zeznania Marka Cichego Z powrotem zostaje przesłuchany Marek Cichy. Przewodnicząca pyta, czy kiedykolwiek próbował przeprosić Sylwię Bednarek. Konsultował się ze swoim adwokatem, co budzi zdziwienie sędzi. Ów adwokat powiedział, że lekarz nie powinien tego robić. Gdyby ją przeprosił oznaczałoby to, że przyznaje się do winy. Dodaje, że oskarżona na lewo i na prawo rzucała swoje oskarżenia i groźby. Któregoś dnia zaczaiła się w szpitalu i pokazała mu swojego syna, Rafała. Kolejny raz rozprawę krzykiem przerywa kobieta siedząca na ławie oskarżonych. Cierpliwość sądu się skończyła – została ukarana karą porządkową zakazu otrzymywania listów w areszcie przez okres dwóch tygodni. Wywołuje to sprzeciw obrońcy, która uważa, że jest to kara, która oznacza przeświadczenie o winie oskarżonej. Anna Wesołowska informuje ją, że może złożyć zażalenie. Magdalena Wilk zadaje pytanie świadkowi, co właściwie robił w czasie porodu, skoro wszyscy go szukali, a lekarza nigdzie nie było. Doktor zeznaje, że oglądał zdjęcie rentgenowskie. Jego kolega, radiolog, miał ciężki przypadek i poprosił o pomoc. Tymczasem do sądu dzwoni telefon. Jest to informacja o tym, że świadek Arkadiusz Bednarek spóźni się na rozprawę, ponieważ nie może znaleźć opieki dla młodszego dziecka, ale za chwilę będzie. Zeznania Wojciecha Cichego Drugi świadek to doktor Wojciech Cichy. To ojciec pokrzywdzonego, adoptował go, gdy ten miał dziewięć lat. Bardzo dużo słyszał o groźbach ze strony Sylwii Bednarek. Wyciąga artykuł, na którym jest napisane, iż młoda matka oskarża lekarza. Sędzia zalicza to do materiału dowodowego. Świadek uważa, że takich słów nie rzuca się na wiatr. Oskarżona chciała zrujnować reputację szpitala oraz jego syna. Wie, że Marek Cichy to dobry człowiek i wspaniały lekarz. Kolejne zeznania Sylwii Bednarek Znowu rozprawa zostaje przerwana wrzaskiem przez oskarżoną. Kobieta ryczy nawet na swojego obrońcę. Nagle pojawiła się u niej chęć zeznawania. Wyjaśnia, że jest nieszczęśliwa, bo syn jest chory, a jej małżeństwo się rozpada. 3 stycznia około dziewiętnastej trzydzieści była w domu, a mąż pojechał z Rafałem do swojej matki. Została w domu ze starszym synem Tomkiem. Anna Wesołowska prosi, aby odniosła się do opinii balistycznej, z której wynika, że strzelano z pistoletu kaliber 9 mm, jak również do tego, że w śmietniku obok jej domu znaleziono taką broń z tłumikiem. Uważa, że to jednoznacznie dowodzi tego, że jest niewinna. Nie jest przecież taką idiotką, żeby do własnego śmietnika wyrzucać broń, z której przed chwilą usiłowała zabić człowieka. Zeznania Arkadiusza Bednarka Zostaje wezwany Arkadiusz Bednarek, który jest mężem oskarżonej. Zostawił synka w sekretariacie sądowym. Chce składać zeznania i chce pomóc żonie. Mężczyzna tego dnia od popołudnia do około dziewiątej wieczorem był z chorym Rafałem u swojej matki. Chciał, aby wolne popołudnie sprawiło, że Sylwia Bednarek trochę odpocznie. Wrócił około za piętnaście dziewiąta, starszy syn Tomek już spał, a oskarżona brała kąpiel i wyglądała na zrelaksowaną. Położył spać drugiego syna, a po chwili policja dobijała się do mieszkania państwa Bednarków. Tomek powiedział, że mama czytała książkę, a później brała kąpiel. Anna Maria Wesołowska pyta o obciążenia związane z upośledzonym dzieckiem. Arkadiusz Bednarek pogodził się z tym, że dziecko jest chore. Uważał, że jest jak jest i nie da się nic zmienić w tej kwestii. Z kolei oskarżona ciągle powtarzała, że musi wykończyć Marka Cichego. Wszystko zaczęło się po drugim porodzie. Świadek Wojciech Cichy sugeruje, że Sylwia Bednarek zażywa narkotyki; więc prokurator Łata pyta męża kobiety, czy ta miała kiedykolwiek styczność z tymi środkami. Dla Arkadiusza Bednarka wydaje się to absurdalnym pomysłem. Przewodnicząca pyta o nastrój żony przed wydarzeniami z trzeciego stycznia. Tego dnia klientka Magdaleny Wilk znowu prosiła o pieniądze. Potrzebowała ich więcej i więcej. Nie chciała jednak powiedzieć, na co je przeznacza. W tym momencie decyduje się to powiedzieć. Mówi, że Marek Cichy jest uzależniony. Sędzia nie widzi związku uzależnienia pokrzywdzonego z wydawaniem pieniędzy. Pani mecenas zgłasza wniosek o dopuszczenie dowodu z zeznań świadka Andrzeja Bartkowskiego, który jest prywatnym detektywem, wynajętym przez Sylwię Bednarek. To właśnie na niego oskarżona przeznaczała pieniądze. Zeznania Andrzeja Bartkowskiego W związku z tym, że Andrzej Bartkowski może mieć istotne informacje w tej sprawie, zostaje przesłuchany w charakterze świadka. Przez ostatnie dwa miesiące śledził Marka Cichego i zebrał dość spory materiał na jego temat. Udało mu się zrobić zdjęcia, jak lekarz odbiera narkotyki od dilerów, a także jak odwiedza domy publiczne. Ponad wszelką wątpliwość medyk jest uzależniony od kokainy. Detektyw sugeruje, że jest więcej osób, które chciałyby śmierci Marka Cichego. Jeden z dilerów poinformował go, że znany lekarz ma u niego poważny dług. Andrzej Bartkowski dostarcza również taśmę, na której ewidentnie widać, że pokrzywdzony jest winny dilerom pieniądze. Słychać tam, jak jakiś mężczyzna mówi, że Cichego tatuś nie uratuje. Jest winny "kupę kasy za proszek" i dostanie te pieniądze za wszelką cenę. Prosi, aby przekazać doktorowi, że jeden tydzień spóźnienia to jeden palec obcięty. Jego w tym głowa, aby długo cierpiał. Żaden lekarz go nie uratuje. Zeznania Małgorzaty Tomany Zostaje wezwany kolejny świadek, Małgorzata Tomana. To pielęgniarka stażysta, o której wcześniej wspomniał Marek Cichy. Anna Wesołowska pyta, czy pokrzywdzony bierze jakieś używki. Zeznająca mówi, że tylko pali papierosy. Jednak sędzia przypomina o obowiązku mówienia prawdy. W takiej sytuacji Małgorzata Tomana mówi prawdę. Widziała, jak kiedyś „wciągał ścieżkę”, na krótko przed operacją. Rzekomo dostał ten proszek od znajomego i chciał się zrelaksować, bo miał dużo stresu. Trzeciego stycznia zobaczyła na klatce schodowej Marka Cichego Sylwię Bednarek z synem. Wyglądała, jakby się gdzieś spieszyła. W ręce trzymała pistolet. Miała złe obawy, które niestety się potwierdziły. Małgorzata Tomana twierdzi ponadto, iż widziała twarz kobiety i nie była ona zamaskowana. Magdalena Wilk pyta, czy świadek nie wie, gdzie w czasie porodu oskarżonej był medyk. Ta nie wie, ale stanowczo zaprzecza, ażeby był z nią. Zeznania Tomasza Bednarka Artur Łata składa wniosek o przesłuchanie małoletniego Tomka Bednarka. Obrona oponuje, mimo to sędzia zgadza się. Przesłuchanie odbędzie się w niebieskim pokoju. Chłopak wyciąga z plecaka list, myśląc, że jest on od matki. Anna Maria Wesołowska jednak zaprzecza i pożycza od małoletniego tę kartkę. Prosi, aby opisał wydarzenia z trzeciego stycznia. Poszli wtedy na spacer. Sylwia Bednarek poszła do jakiegoś domu, w międzyczasie Tomasz został i bawił się zabawkami. Kobieta gdzieś wybiegła, mając w ręce sztuczny pistolet, choć ten wyglądał jak prawdziwy. Syn Arkadiusza Bednarka nie może jednak zdradzić, co matka wtedy powiedziała, bo jest to tajemnica. Ujawnienie treści nowych dowodów Na sali rozpraw oskarżona nie chce odnieść się do zeznań syna. Sędzia decyduje się na zaliczenie do materiału dowodowego listu i dyktafonu i ujawnia treść listu. Wynika z niego, że Marek Cichy specjalnie wyłączył telefon, gdy Sylwia Bednarek rodziła, gdyż chciał być z nadawcą listu. Tajemnicza osoba pisze również, że prosiła, aby lekarz poszedł na porodówkę, ale on nie chciał nigdzie iść. Kobieta pozwoliła na to i czuje się współwinna losu Rafała Bednarka. List napisała Małgorzata Tomana. Zrobiła to w dniu, gdy Sylwia Bednarek przyniosła do szpitala upośledzone dziecko. Nie chciała nic o tym mówić wcześniej, bo bała się, że medyk może ją zostawić. Teraz jednak jest jej to obojętne. Przewodnicząca ujawnia treść dyktafonu. Jest to rozmowa Sylwii Bednarek z doktorem Markiem Cichym. Kobieta grozi mężczyźnie wizytą w Izbie Lekarskiej, gdyż wie, że ten bierze narkotyki. Jest on również winny choroby jej syna. W tym czasie słychać, jak Marek Cichy wyciąga pistolet. Po chwili pada również strzał, słychać jęk lekarza, a wcześniej błaganie, by oskarżona odłożyła broń. Anna Maria Wesołowska pyta pokrzywdzonego, czy rzeczywiście napastnik był zamaskowany. Ten przyznaje, iż tak nie było. Nie chciał pogrążać Sylwii Bednarek. Wojciech Cichy szarpie syna, mówiąc, że ten jest nieudacznikiem. Sędzia prowadząca rozprawę daje szansę oskarżonej, aby ta powiedziała, co stało się tak naprawdę trzeciego stycznia. Dostała ten list i zastanawiała się, jak zdobyć od ofiary jego przyznanie się do winy. Przyznaje, że była tego wieczoru w mieszkaniu lekarza. Medyk jednak tylko ją prowokował i śmiał się jej prosto w twarz. Artur Łata oświadcza wszczęcie śledztwa przeciwko Markowi Cichemu o nieumyślne uszkodzenie ciała Rafała Bednarka, posiadanie broni palnej bez zezwolenia i posiadanie narkotyków. Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska ujawnia jeszcze opinię psychiatryczną dotyczącą oskarżonej. Stwierdzono u niej osobowość egocentryczną, chwiejną emocjonalnie, kumulowanie negatywnych emocji doprowadziło do tego, że reakcja uczuciowa wymknęła się spod kontroli rozumu, co spowodowało ograniczenie zdolności kierowania swoim postępowaniem. Mowy końcowe i wnioski końcowe Mowa końcowa prokuratora Artura Łaty Artur Łata przypomina, że Sylwia Bednarek została oskarżona o usiłowanie zabójstwa Marka Cichego. Zaprezentowane dowody w sposób bezsprzeczny wskazują na to, że oskarżona usiłowała pozbawić życia tego człowieka. Istotne jest to, że oskarżona, nie przyznając się do winy w toku całego procesu, postawiona przed ścianą dowodów, mówi: „tak”. Wedle oskarżenia robi to jednak tylko dlatego, aby uratować się przed dożywociem. Prokuratura uznaje ten akt skruchy. Rzecznik oskarżenia wnosi o 25 lat pozbawienia wolności. Mowa końcowa mecenas Magdaleny Wilk Magdalena Wilk mówi, że wszyscy dzisiaj widzieliśmy, jak silne emocje targają oskarżoną. To nie jest dziwne. Ten skrajnie nieodpowiedzialny egoista, ten lekarz, który prowadził jej ciążę, zaniedbał swoich obowiązków, więc jej dziecko urodziło się chore. Postanowił w krytycznym momencie zabawić się z pielęgniarką. Straszył jej klientkę bronią, a później został z niej postrzelony. Nie możemy zapominać, że stan emocjonalny, w którym wtedy była Sylwia Bednarek był stanem spowodowanym skrajnym wzburzeniem. Nie była sobą – to była inna kobieta. W związku z tym, obrońca wnosi o zmianę kwalifikacji prawnej czynu na czyn popełniony w afekcie oraz o nadzwyczajne złagodzenie kary z uwagi na ograniczoną poczytalność oskarżonej w chwili popełniania czynu. Wyrok Sąd uznał, że oskarżona działała pod wpływem silnego wzburzenia usprawiedliwionego okolicznościami i wymierzył jej karę 1 roku pozbawienia wolności w zawieszeniu na okres próby 3 lat. Życie każdego człowieka jest najważniejszą wartością, bez względu na funkcję społeczną; czy jest dobry, czy zły. Dlatego też życia ludzkiego nie można wartościować. Każdy jest równy wobec prawa. Anna Wesołowska mówi również o karach, jakie można otrzymać za zabójstwo, czy usiłowanie zabójstwa przy użyciu broni palnej. Jest to 25 lat pozbawienia wolności lub dożywotnie pozbawienie wolności. W przypadku nadzwyczajnego złagodzenia kary sąd mógłby wymierzyć karę powyżej 8 lat pozbawienia wolności. Na szczęście dla oskarżonej, w ocenie biegłych, Sylwia Bednarek działała pod wpływem silnego wzburzenia. To wzburzenie było usprawiedliwione. Na koniec przewodnicząca zwraca się bezpośrednio do klientki adwokat Magdaleny Wilk. Sama jest matką i rozumie, co może znaczyć patrzenie na krzywdę swojego dziecka. Nie może jednak zapominać, że jest Rafałowi potrzebna i kara, którą dzisiaj dostała ma ją zmusić do troszeczkę innego zachowania. Sędzia przypomina, że nienawiść rujnuje, a miłość buduje. Na koniec na salę wbiega Tomasz Bednarek i rzuca się w objęcia matki. Ciekawostki * Raz sędzia powiedziała o Sylwii Bednarek „świadek”. * Arkadiusz Bednarek wyjaśniał, że do około dziewiątej był u rodziców, a za chwilę stwierdził, że za piętnaście dziewiąta był już w domu. * Po raz pierwszy przesłuchano małoletniego w niebieskim pokoju. * Nie wiadomo, skąd Tomasz Bednarek wziął się w niebieskim pokoju i dlaczego czekał tam na sędzię. * Prokurator Artur Łata przeczytał w akcie oskarżenia: ''oskarżona będąc w szóstym miesiącu ciąży urodziła dziecko, które urodziło się niepełnosprawne na skutek niedopatrzenia doktora Marka Cichego. ''Mimo to w trakcie rozprawy utrzymywał, że błędu lekarskiego nie było. * Świadek powołany przez obronę nie zeznawał po przesłuchaniu wszystkich świadków, którzy byli powołani, a pomiędzy ich wyjaśnieniami.